No Holds Barred
by Levade
Summary: Any game at a Fëanorian party means everyone is out to win. Rules get a little flexible. For my square, "Welcome to the Party" in the Fëanorian Fun Bingo.


Note:

For my square, "Welcome to the Party" in the Fëanorian Fun Bingo.

* * *

The game had been spontaneous. Someone brought a tough, leather ball and the next thing he knew, a crowd of boys was out on the field next to the house, kicking it around, racing from one end of the field to the other. They jostled and tripped one another and competition was fierce.

Little changed when Artanis and Aredhel joined, skirts pulled up and looped into the belt around their waists. They were just as fiercely competitive as the boys, if not moreso, and they used sharp elbows to their advantage.

Fëanor walked out of the house to see what the ruckus was, one never knew with his sons, and smiled as he watched the scrimmage. He glanced at Finarfin when he joined him, a smile curling his lips. "Your daughter is fearless."

"Very much so." Wincing as his baby girl was tripped and fell hard, he took a step forward, but was held back by Fëanor.

"She's fine. Look, she's up and seeking for revenge."

But the red-headed twin sons of Fëanor were wily and used to playing with older brothers. One of the twins dodged her furious jabs and kicks, and passed the ball to the other, who laughed and kicked it towards the end line to score.

The ball was intercepted by a golden-haired boy, who passed it to Aredhel and the chase was on towards the opposite end of the field. Turukáno used his long legs to advantage to steal it back and passed it to Amrod who only saw the elbow coming at him at the last minute. Amrod leaped sideways, and Artanis rammed her elbow straight into the face of the golden-haired boy.

As he went down, blood streaming from his nose, Fëanor and Finarfin darted forward, gently setting aside children to get to the center of it all where Artanis and Aredhel were facing off with Amrod and Turukáno.

"I did nothing wrong!" Amrod shook his head. "Your elbow did the damage."

"He's right-"

"Stay out of this, Turvo!" Aredhel scowled at her brother.

Kneeling next to the boy with blood streaming down his chin, Fëanor met the child's gaze and shook his head. "It's better to try and avoid elbows." He stroked the golden hair out of his face with a gentle smile. "Artanis is fast."

Finarfin pulled a handkerchief out of his tunic and pressed it against his nephew's nose. "No, don't tip your head back, Laure. You don't want to swallow blood."

"She dibn't bean to dob it."

"Of course I didn't!" Artanis shot a last glare at Amrod before joining her father. "I'm sorry, Laure. You got in the way."

"Yeb. My mistake." One eye was swelling shut already, and looked as though it would be a glorious array of colors.

There was humor in the boy's good eye, and Fëanor chuckled. "Well, Laure. Aren't you glad you decided to join us?"

"Your mother won't be pleased." Finarfin knew his sister, Findis, all too well. She hated violence of any sort.

Taking the handkerchief, Laure shrugged. "I wadn't fighting. She'll be more updet aboud the shird."

"Do you often fight?" Having seven sons, Fëanor was no stranger to wrestling matches that sometimes got out of hand and ended up with someone needing a cold compress.

"Jus' wid my older broder, sir." The smile was wide. "He'd full ob himselb."

"He is," Artanis agreed with a smile. "You're much more fun."

"I'b fine."

"Let's get you in the house and cleaned up a bit." Fëanor held out a hand and pulled the boy to his feet, steadying him. "I wouldn't want your mother to think we didn't welcome you to the party."

* * *

In case you're not familiar with the character's Quenyan names:

Artanis = Galadriel

Turukano = Turgon

Laure, Laurefindil = Glorfindel

Aredhel is the daughter of Fingolfin, sister of Fingon the Valiant and Turgon

Amrod is Feanor's youngest son, twin to Amras.

Findis is one of Finwe's daughters, and half-sister to Feanor. In some of my stories she is Glorfindel's mother. In canon we don't know who his parents were.


End file.
